


A New Angel

by Embersoul



Series: Dragon Angel [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cybernetics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Foreplay, Love, Nightmares, Noodle Dragons, Nudity, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sex, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersoul/pseuds/Embersoul
Summary: Angela and Genji end up with a little accident and get to play parents.Tags will be added as I go, as this story is evolving with its creation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this came about when a new oc began to build herself in my head. She needed a backstory so I started building this story and yeah. Enjoy.

3 minutes. The longest 3 minutes of all time. 

Angela kept looking at her watch, then back at the plastic test strip sitting by the sink, then back at her watch. She was a medical professional. She could handle this. 

The seconds ticked by.

"There's no way this happened....." she muttered to herself, running her hand through her blonde hair to push it out of her face as she once again looked down at her watch. Time ticked by painfully slow. "Come on...." 

"Angie?" She jumped as she heard Lena knock on the bathroom door. "You alright in there, Love?" 

"Y-yes. I'll be out in a minute." She answered. She knew she should have done this in the bathroom in the lab. No one would have bothered her there. She grabbed the test and slid it into her sleeve, attempting to keep it flat. She hadn't thought about how long she had been in there, between the pacing and the quiet arguments in her head over the whole idea that she might be pregnant. She shoved the foil wrapper in her pocket and stepped out with an awkward smile and her arms crossed, pressing the test against her skin under the knitted fabric of her beige sweater dress. "Sorry about that. All yours." She waved towards the bathroom as she passed the brunette who just watched her for a moment.  Sensing her eyes, she turned to meet her scrutinizing gaze. "What?"

"What were you doing in there?" This question brought a blush to Angela's cheeks.

"I'll .... tell you later." She squeezed her arm a little. If it was positive, she wanted the father to be the first to know. 

"Alright." Lena nodded, relaxing a bit back to a soft smile. "I'll hold ya to it. Lemme know if you need anything." She replied in her chipper British accent and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Angela sighed and slipped the test out a little to see if it had finished yet. Still nothing but the test line showed. She allowed herself a slight sigh of relief as she turned and walked through the halls quietly. She wanted to give the test the full five minutes it could take to finish, but at that moment, the relief was helping her keep a calm face as she greeted those she walked past.

Stepping into her lab, she let the door close behind her as she stepped over to her desk and pulled the test out. Her heart nearly stopped as she looked at it. Her hands shook as she set the test down among the neatly stacked papers and folders on her desk and pulled out the directions. 

"One line.... two...." she muttered as she looked between the two diagrams printed on the paper, then back down at the plastic test. Two bright pink lines showed in the test window. Her breath caught in her throat as she collapsed into her chair. "Verdammt." 

It showed positive. How could.... Her mind had been racing the entire time since she got the test, but for the first time it fell silent. She sat there and stared for several minutes, trying to process. 

"Ok." She said aloud, at last. "Maybe.... It's a false positive." The thought comforted her a little. There was no way she could have.... They were so careful. Or at least, she was. HE might have not been...... There was that one time....

She shook her head and swiped the test into the trash bin beside the desk. Later. She would just.... do a blood test. Smaller error window with that. She pushed the whole thing to the back of her thoughts, trying to get ready for the day of work ahead of her. The thoughts, of course, wouldn't be silenced completely and nagged at her heels the whole day.

*****

"Dr. Ziegler? You in?" Jack knocked on the door as he stepped into the office. He glanced around at the normally well organized room. There were different projects, papers, equipment, and screens spread out over the tables and desks, as if she had started a project, only to suddenly stop and move to another. Angela was silent, intently watching a holo screen in her lab coat as he closed the door, her back to him as he stepped in. She never noticed him approach until he was right next to her. She was silent and stared at the data that ran across the hologram, her arm across her chest to support her other arm, hand resting at her mouth. She took this stance often when she was focused and thinking. He looked back at the screen, trying to understand what it was, but gave up and stood there for about 30 seconds, before finally speaking. "So." 

She jumped at his voice, pulling her from her trance. Her hand flew to her heart as she gasped, then laughed lightly. "How long have you been there?!" He chuckled and smirked at her reaction.

"Not long. I was coming to check up and see if you had the forms filled out. I need to submit 'em." 

"Right! Right. I'm sorry. I've been busy and a little distracted today." She rushed to her desk, her shoes squeaking slighly as she turned so quickly, and started to sort through her papers and files before finally turning around and passing a small silver thumb drive off to him. "Here it is. Sorry for not delivering it sooner." 

"It's fine. You seem a little.... distracted. Everything ok?" It was the understatement of the century if this room was any indication, but if Dr. Ziegler was distracted this badly, it was best to approach gently.

"Yes. Just..... something came up. Not sure if it's an issue yet, but I'll let you know if it is."

"Alright. Just remember we're here for you." He patted her shoulder and walked out, turning back to give a quick comforting and supportive smile and wave before closing the door. She waved and gave a small smile in return before turning back to the display. She bit her lip as it played over the confirmations again. This was going to be an adventure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angela spent the next several days rereading old medical books she had from her time as a student to try to calm herself a little. They didn't really help much but at least she would be prepared, or at least that's what she kept reminding herself. On the positive side, she would have time to finish some of the projects seeing as how she would be told to keep out of the field by several of her fellow members, Ana and Jack above all. They were the two in charge after all and their final say was, well, final. 

Before the week ended, the Blackwatch team was due back and she needed to figure out what she was going to say and do. She could do something cute to tell him, but didn't know what. Or, more importantly, how he would react. In all honesty, she was damn mess about him more than she was about having a kid. Her work had started to fall behind a little from her spacing out by the time Ana had come to check on her, sneaking in unintentionally like the sniper tended to. She had stood in the lab a good five minute before Angela looked up for some reason to see the older woman reorganizing the pens on her desk.

"Du hast mir Angst gemacht! What is it with you all sneaking up on me this week?" She cried as Ana laughed.

"Sorry, but I've been in here for a while. You've just been distracted lately so I thought I'd come check up on you, dear," Ana rose and walked over to her. "Jack said you seemed out of it. Seems pretty accurate, I'd say seeing as how I sat here and reorganized your desk. What's on your mind?" She asked as she leaned against one of the tables. 

"Nothing. Just.... worried I suppose." Angela admitted.

"About?" The dark skinned woman tilted her head a little to get a better look at her face as she looked back down go her project. 

"I don't want to talk about it yet. I'll tell you all at once." Ana watched her for a few moments before speaking with a knowing smirk.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Nearly dropped her tablet as her gaze shot up to meet Ana's. "Don't be surprised. I'm a mother, after all."

"I know, but.... is it that evident?"

"No. And I doubt anyone else will notice before you tell them or you start showing." She pushed herself up as she shook her head. "But congratulations nonetheless." She pulled Angela into a hug, which she accepted. "If you need anything, you let me know, alright?" 

"I promise. Are you going to tell the commander?"

"No, not yet. I'll wait unless I need to step in. You won't be going on any missions for a while."

"I know. I'll tell them soon. I promise. I just.... want to tell him first." 

"Ok. Well, I'll let Jack know to not worry. Take a day if you need. We still need our best medic." 

"Yes, ma'am." Angela smiled and turned back to her work as Ana left.

*****

"You talk to her?" Jack looked up as soon as Ana stepped back into the common room.

"Yep." She said matter-of-factly and went to pour herself some tea.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, watching her move to the other side of the table and sit before picking up her book to read.

"It's private. She'll tell you when she's ready. Just know everything is fine and if anything is needed, I will handle it."

"But I need to-"

"No." She sipped her tea as she cut him  off. 

"Ana-"

"That's final." She glared up at him for a moment, her voice and eyes saying 'because I said so' as she used to with her own daughter. All he could do is sigh.

"Yes, mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Angela was busy working on her reports when Ana called her through the holo screens. She let it ring a few times before answering so she could finish up her thought, managing to catch it before Ana hung up.

"Sorry about that. I was finishing up my report. What can I help you with?" She answered before Ana started talking.

"I need you to get to the medical room. The boys are coming back and apparently McCree got in trouble. He and Genji are injured." Her voice came through clear as a bell through the speakers. "They're fine, but Jesse is bleeding heavily. Reyes has him bandaged up to staunch the bleeding some but he needs attention."

"I'll be right there." She transfered the call to get tablet and got up, carrying it out with her. "How bad is Genji?"

"He's not that bad off. At least not how it sounds."

"Understood. Just have them taken straight to me." 

"Good. Out." Ana disconnected the line as Angela opened the door and switched on the lights. The room was bright and mostly devoid of color. Everything was labeled in German and English, a weekend project she had done herself after needing a second set of hands for a surgery a few months back. The whole room smelled of cleaning products and alcohol. She started pulling everything out, her hands shaking a little. He was coming back and hurt. She had been hoping for a less stressful reunion where she could talk with him in private.

Within 15 minutes, Gabriel and Ana were helping Jesse in with Genji shortly behind them, his helmet off and gauze pressed against his head and limping slightly. McCree's stomach was wrapped in a bandage and the red stain that bloomed from his side was steadily spreading, like watching a minute hand on an analog clock. 

"Set him down on the table. Get his top off. Genji, I'll get to you in a minute." She was already setting up the IV for him while the other two were working together to get him ready for treatment. Genji watched her as she hurried around the room. "How'd this happen?" She glanced over between Gabriel and Genji before starting to get the IV in Jesse's arm. The young man hissed and groaned a little as the needle entered. "You're fine. You're going to be ok."

"I know. I'm in the best hands there are." Jesse smiled a little as he looked up at her and she moved down to the blood soaked bandages. She started cutting them away and dropped them in the trash. The wound was obviously a gunshot, from the looks of it, she had to guess a shotgun.

"What did you do?" She looked up at him and then at Reyes.

"Got too close to someone. We-" 

"It's classified, Mercy." Gabriel cut in. Angela's eyes sharpened into a slight glare. 

"It's not classified if I need to know what I'm treating." She said, accusingly.

"It's fine, Angela." Ana stepped up between the two, her hands up. "Don't worry about him. It was just a shotgun. Not the first time you've handled this. Gabriel, come on. I need you to fill our your report. Let the doctor handle this." She led him out the door, closing it behind her, leaving the three in the room.

Angela went right to work, digging out the pellets and dropping them in the small container next to her. She was silent as she worked, the other two quiet until McCree finally spoke up. 

"So, how bad am I gonna scar?" He smirked as he saw her come back from her thoughts. 

"Shouldn't be too bad once I'm done. Why?"

"Need my looks, you know?"

"You'll be fine." She reaffirmed. "It looks worse than it really is."

"Good. You ok? Seem out of it."

"Yes. I'm fine." She turned and picked up a syringe she had set up. "I'm going to give you some pain killers so no drinking for the rest of the day."

"Aw, come on." He sat up a little as she injected the medicine into the IV port. 

"Don't worry. You're getting the good stuff." She chuckled as she watched his eyes dilate a little.

"Awright, Doc. If you say so." 

"I do." She went back to working on the injury. Before she finished up the bandage, he was passed out and snoring softly. She shook her head as she turned to Genji, who now had blood on his hand from trying to keep it out of his eye. "What happened to you? Not much can get through your armor."

"Same gun, near point blank." He explained as he moved the gauze. She was silent again as she started to clean and stitch up the cut. The helmet had obviously taken the brunt of the shot but one of the edges had slashed him. "Angela?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She was silent for a few moments, focusing on stitching and bandaging him up.

"Done." She announced as she turned away. He rose and stepped beside her. 

"What's wrong? You've hardly spoken to me." He watched her clean up her tools before washing her hands and sigh, leaning against the counter. She glanced back at the sleeping American and then back to Genji. "Did I do something?"

"No. I...." She started, trying to find the right words. "We need to talk."

The words made Genji feel like someone turned his blood to ice. The smile dropped from his face and he stepped up closer to her. "What about?"

"Us." She bit her lip again and and crossed her arms as though trying to protect herself from her own paranoia. Her hand gripped her upper arm above the elbow and she chewed at the skin on her lip.

"What about us?" He asked again. Her body language helped nothing and he was actually a little concerned at this point. He slowly reached forward and placed a hand on her arm, testing her reaction. He didn't allow himself to relax when she didn't pull away. Maybe it was a good sign? She glanced back at Jesse once more before her blue eyes met his brown and she forced herself to utter the words she had yet to speak out loud.

"I'm pregnant, Genji."


	4. Chapter 4

The room was silent except for the soft snoring from the sleeping cowboy on the operation bed. Genji stood by Angela, hand still on her arm as he studied her. She was silent, as though she was focusing on one of her projects like she had done in the past, when he had fallen asleep watching her while she ran tests on new parts for his body or trying to figure out how to get her nanites to work better, but her face was almost somber, as though she had done something wrong. Her gaze was down and averted to the right at this point and her bottom lip was bright red from the abuse she had subjected it to. 

In his head, Genji ran her words over and over. Sure, they had a relationship, but they hadn't been together for more than half a year, and he was sure that most of the team didn't know that they had been sleeping together and it was borderline causal. And of course if his family found out there was a child from either of the two brothers, you could bet they'd try to aquire it, though it would be amusing to watch them try to go through Overwatch to get to it. 

He gently raised his other hand to Angela's chin and brought her gaze back to his. She blinked back tears that had threatened to spill from her fears of his anger or resentment or..... actually she wasn't sure what she was expecting. He smiled a little to comfort her, the left side of his mouth tugged up slightly. 

"Angela," his accented voice was calming and had a hint of the smile in it, "Why are you nervous? This isn't something to be upset over." Her eyes widened a little before she visibly relaxed, starting to laugh a little, her nerves finally giving out 

"I thought you were going to be upset or something." She wiped her tears from her cheeks as they fell and smiled again. "I've been such a mess the last few days trying to adjust to the thought that I'm going to be a mother and what you would say."

"No. Not at all. You have done nothing wrong. It's a life-changing accident, but I think we can work through it." He assisted in wiping the tears from her cheeks, still smiling. "I do have one request, though."

"What is it?"

"Either way, I wish for the child to have your name. It's safer." 

"That's easy enough. You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret." She finally giggled.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled with her, happy that she was feeling at least a little better. He had always loved her smile.

"Yes. Ana figured it out, so she's the only one who knows so far. I thought it best for you to know first." 

"I appreciate it. Thank you. Now, shall we go somewhere else?" She shook her head.

"I need to finish up here and you need to give your report. So, we can meet up later and talk mor-" She was interrupted by Genji pressing a kiss to her lips, earning him a small hum of surprise. It was a quick kiss, not lasting more than maybe two seconds. She rolled her eyes and gave him a little push as he laughed lightly. 

"I'll hold you to it, Angela." He called as he walked through the door, throwing a smile over his shoulder at her before disappearing from view. She scoffed a little at herself as she took a breath. That damn smirk made her breath hitch still, like it was the first time seeing it all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'm pretty sure they will get longer with time, but for now. I hope you enjoy them. I keep forgetting to add the translations in these little notes for when Mercy speaks German. I'll try to go back and fix that for you guys, but i promise that i won't have entire conversations in different languages lol.
> 
> Edit: I typed this before i started the chapter. I went from 3358 to 5956 words with just this one chapter. I don't know if I should be proud or apologize. O_O

Genji groaned as he stepped into the shower, appreciating the stress relief that the warm droplets delivered. He gave a long sigh as his hands ran through his hair, helping spread the water through his dark strands before leaning against the wall. He was careful to keep the cut on his forehead from hitting the pristine white tiles that lined the shower as he let his mind wander.

A kid.

Of all his years sleeping around, he had never had this come up before. Well, to his knowledge at least. Now, he had managed to knock up the head of the medical team. It would have been enough to make him laugh most days. Or if it was anyone else but he or Angela in the situation. 

The cyborg turned a little to brush the water from his face and push his hair back from his forehead with his right hand, feeling nothing from the touch except from his face. As he pulled it away, he studied the replacement appendage that Angela had given him. It had completely replaced his arm, connected at the shoulder, then covered part of the scar from the original life-threatening injury. From the shoulder, it connected to the machine parts that replaced his lung and Angela-knows-whatever-else that his brother had oh-so-kindly cut through in his rage, as well as reattached his spine where the blade had severed it. His right leg up to his hip had also been replaced due to an injury on a recent mission. Angela had been able to save most of his body but of course, some of it was a lost cause. In her words, she wasn't a miracle worker. Of course, the only reason he still had what was left of his body was thanks to her. He was never sure if it was a dream or not, but when he was drugged up from the surgery, he could have sworn that he had heard Dr. Ziegler and Reyes arguing over the fact that he wanted her to take more away from him and she refused. Or maybe they were just arguing in general. It's not like he could really hear them or remember the incident. She had at least set up most of the armor to be removable, but what was the point for the arm? There was nothing left that was salvageable, after all. He felt nothing from the water falling on it. Earlier when he touched Angela, there was nothing either. He hated the lack of feeling and the phantom pains that came with it sometimes. He wasn't even sure which was worse; the droning numbness or the fleeting imaginary sensations.

Dragging himself from the dark thoughts that played at his sanity, he placed his hand under the shampoo dispenser and began to wash the blood from his hair. He once again tried to occupy his mind with the fact that he was apparently going to be a parent. He never thought it would happen after getting picked up by Overwatch. His father had spoiled him as a child, though still pushed him to train as a ninja. He pondered what his reaction would have been to having a grandchild as he rinsed his hair and began to wash the rest of himself. He probably would have been happy, in all actuality, though it would have led to some kind of bullshit being directed at his brother for not producing the next heir. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he looked down at the small green dragon sitting outside the shower watching him. She stared back at him, tilting her head as she spoke.

"You've been in there a while." Her voice was a strange mix between a purr and growl. He shook his head and stepped out of the shower, water dripping on the floor and bathmat as he went to retrieve his towel from the towel shelf, the little dragon at his heels.

"Urusai. I was enjoying that until you popped up, Soba."

"Sorry, but you need to not waste all the water. Angela will be waiting for you."

"Angela will be busy for a while more." Turning towards the mirror, his mind jumped from one thought to another as he dried and ignored Soba. What would Hanzo have thought of him having a kid? What was he going to do about the fact there was a little one on the way? His missions were going well enough, but Angela wasn't going to be going on missions for a while. She would still get paid for being head of the medical department, but she would be upset she couldn't help people in a more direct fashion. Maybe he should marry her.

He scoffed playfully at the last thought as he dried his hair. Him, the mess of a creature he had become and one of the members who was on the covert team that technically didn't exist, marrying the angel of the team who had saved countless lives. It sounded like some fairy tale. 

Stepping out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, He walked a few feet down the hall to his room. Soba had since disappeared, since he had opened the bathroom door, not wanting to be seen by anyone but him. At least, not yet. In his room,his unmade bed sat against the middle of one of the walls, night stands on each side, with a dresser that was mostly empty sitting in the corner across from it. In the corner across from the door, an empty table with two chairs pushed under it sat pushed up against the wall to make more floor space.  A desk with a chair sat against the wall with a few books and a plant that he had received from when he was under Angela's care sat neatly upon the top. He hadn't folded the clothes since the last time he was on mission, living mostly out of a laundry bag that had been dropped off and he never returned. He dug through until he produced one of the plain t-shirts he had been given when he first arrived and some the sweatpants that he had requested. He got dressed quickly and tossed the towel in the laundry basket on his way out the door. 

He wasted no time with acquiring a snack to hold him over until dinner, popping a bag of popcorn before starting to cook a dinner for two. He had given his report, as required, before his shower, so that was over with, and he had all the time in the world at the moment to try to prove to himself that he could be half the father his own had been.

*****

Angela had lost track of time. Again. 

Between fixing up McCree, getting him back to his room, cleaning up, then finishing her projects and reports in her lab, by the time she looked up at the clock, it was well after dinner. Groaning to herself as she realized how hungry she was, she shut down the lab and walked off to the common room. No one else was there at the late hour, but the smells of all the different meals that the team had cooked made her stomach growl quietly. She approached the refrigerator, hoping someone had leftovers that they wouldn't want. The rule was anything that didn't have a name on it was free game and often times, you could find something before it got thrown out. She thought of all the delightful possibilities since Ana knew that she was working and tended to leave extras for her as she opened the door and the light shined out over her bent body. To her disappointment, no leftovers sat on the shelves. She groaned and went to close the door before noticing a note folded up with "Angela" written on it. She stopped and opened the door again, picking it up and reading over it.

_Angela,_

_I know you will be working late and probably forget to eat._

_Come to my room. I'll have dinner so we can catch up._

_Genji_

A smile spread across her lips as she closed the door and wandered through the halls to the dorms, knowing the way by heart. She stopped at the door with Genji's name on the sign and knocked three times. She fidgeted with the note she held and waited silently. Genji opened the door with a smile and held it open.

"Good evening, Genji. I got your note." Her voice was quiet as she stepped in, not wanting to disturb anyone. As soon as she stepped in, the smell of food that she recognized from the common room filled her nose and she swallowed. On the table sat a teapot on a hotplate and a bowl, which was covered, with two smaller bowls sitting to the side with chopsticks and spoons. 

"Good. I made you dinner, as I said. Shall we get started?" He smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked over to the table that he had pulled from its exile against the wall. She sat on one of the chairs and waited as he hurried over and started serving the rice. 

"What is this called?" she asked as he poured the contents of the teapot into the bowl before passing it to her. 

"It is called ochazuke. My father used to make it for me and my brother when we were young. I sadly couldn't get most of the ingredients fresh, but I made it work anyway. It's perfect for a light meal, especially in the middle of the night." 

"Thank you. It smells great." She smiled as he sat down across from her and passed her a can of soda. He immediately dug in while she poked at the meal before trying the first bite. They sat in silence, the only sound coming from the video game that was playing on a small screen that hovered over the bed where he had been playing before she came in. Genji was the first done with his bowl, going back for seconds, when she finally decided to speak. "So." He nearly dropped the spoon from the start she gave him.

"Yes?" He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. 

"What are we going to do?" She asked slowly and quietly, studying his face for an answer.

"Keep it, of course" Genji shrugged. He had decided that hours ago. A child of the Shimada bloodline was safer where he could keep track of it.

"You think we would be good parents?" She looked back down at her bowl, mixing it all up a little more.

"Good? I don't know. My mother died when I was young and my father treated my brother and I differently so I might not be perfect, but I don't really see much other choice. I know you've already decided to keep it, seeing as how you were an orphan and know what it's like to not have parents. I want to be there beside you to help you where I can and protect it." He paused for a moment, having gained her gaze. "I'm not sure we will be good parents at all. But I would rather try than to just give up. Isn't most child raising just trial and error, anyways?" 

Angela smiled as she listened. He actually sounded a little excited under the worry and nervousness. 

"Gabriel is going to be annoyed." She said finally.

"He will be fine. You said Ana supported it." 

"Yes. And I'm sure Lena and Winston, as well as the commander, won't mind."

"Jesse will try to take me drinking, I'm sure. Any reason to celebrate." 

"Same with Reinhardt." They fell silent again after chuckling for a brief moment. He finished making himself his bowl and she continued to stir the last of her first.

"This will be fine, Angela." He spoke softly as he set the teapot back down. "What are you afraid of? Failing?" She thought for a moment.

"I guess so. It's a life changing event after all. You can't tell me that you aren't nervous as well." She picked up her bowl and took a drink of the soupy mixture.

"I am. Believe me, I am, but as long as I have you, I think we can handle anything."

"Speaking of which, you said you wanted the child to have my last name. Are you worried about yours?"

"Yes. With me gone and my brother having left, I am sure that they would jump at the chance to get another of the family line. After all, we are the ones who have the family guardians." He looked over at the bed where Soba attempted to hide, though anyone could have seen her head poking out from under the pillow. "Soba, please don't pretend to try to hide. I know you're better than that." The little green dragon slipped out from her poor hiding place, hopped down from the bed, scampered over to his leg, and climbed up and onto the table, using him as a ladder. Angela just blinked and stared, wide-eyed, at the creature, unsure if she was imagining it or if he had slipped something into her food. 

"That's-" 

"Yes. Her name is Soba."

"Does she bite?"

"Of course! But she doesn't often." The dragon was in front of her on the table at this point, sitting back on her legs, watching Angela with sharp, black eyes. "She's the one I call to battle with me. You've seen her before." 

"I know of that one, I didn't think it would be so tiny." She reached her hand out to her, to which Soba slid up her arm effortlessly, settling to sit on her shoulders and around her neck. 

"Yes. My father had an orange one, whose name was Kin. My brother has two, a rare trait among us, named Eiko and Meiyo."

"Why have I never seen her before?" Her hand went up to pet the dragon on her neck, who moved her head so she scratched under her chin and purred.

"Most often, the dragons don't show themselves except to those who they see as worthy or family, except in battle. They don't go too far from us. They also speak, so don't be too surprised if she does that as well. They're said to be the embodiment of our souls, which means that our child will have one as well. So don't be too surprised. They can show up any time." 

"Well, I guess it's good to know." She sighed, wondering what she got herself into. "Anything else?" 

"Not really. I mean.... You already know I'm a cyborg." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"Well, I suppose that would be an important thing to note." She paused to look at the dragon who was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder. "I suppose we should call it a night. I have projects and tests to finish tomorrow." She picked up Soba and set her down on the table. The dragon slowly got to her feet, climbed up his arm, took her place around his neck, and disappeared. 

"Would you like to spend the night? I can clean up the table while you get ready." He offered, hoping she would accept. She thought about it for a moment, smiled, rose from her chair, and kissed his cheek.

"I'd love to. I'll be back." He watched her leave the room then quickly started to clean up the table, hurrying out to get everything done before she returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, I am so sorry for the length everyone. 
> 
> PS if you don't like the dragons, tough luck, I think they will be fun to add in every so often, and I stand by the thought of "write for an audience of one". 
> 
> If you like em, cheers, love, the dragons are here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little fluff. :)

Angela returned to Genji's room with a her pajamas draped over her arm, planning to get dressed for bed after she returned to him. She had already brushed her teeth and let her hair down from the ponytail, so no need to worry about that. Along the way, she had passed Winston, who had begrudgingly accepted his A.I.'s requests to get some sleep. They simply wished each other a good night as they passed, the intelligent primate smirking slightly as she blushed, him knowing where she was headed and her knowing that he did. 

Genji, meanwhile, had just returned from washing up the few dishes there were, leaving them in the drying rack and had taken the quick moment to hit the bathroom for his own bedtime ritual. Meeting back at the dorm at the same time, Angela giggled and wiped the little bit of toothpaste from his chin he had missed in his rush to make it back to her. He rolled his eyes with a smile and opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first. 

He wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it back to the bag he had taken it from earlier. He'd only worn it a few hours so he figured it was probably still fine. He began to pull the spare pillows out of the closet when Angela began to strip, facing away from him. He glanced over his shoulder as she did, wanting to catch every move she made. She had pulled her pants off first, standing in her shirt and panties, the very bottom of her cheeks peaking out below the elastic. She unfastened the buttons down the front of her shirt, as she had done a million times before, dropping the white garment to the floor next to her pants. Her shoes sat by the door, next to Genji's, a tradition that he carried over from Japan, and she had taken to adopting. Next to come off was her bra, as she unfastened it and slowly slipped it off. She gave a satisfied groan and rubbed her breasts, eyes rolling a little as she appreciated the release from the constricting garment. His eyes traveled over her body, noting the marks left in her thin figure by the supportive straps. She shyly glanced behind as Genji jerked his attention back to gathering the pillows, his face turning red. Both of them smiled, him at the pillow he held, and her over her shoulder as she watched him. By the time he gathered the courage to turn around again, she had her clothes neatly folded and was dressed in just her panties and a large t-shirt. 

She was the first in bed, claiming his pillow as he took too long giving her the one she often used. This one smelled like him, though; the scent of his shampoo, a little sweat, some deodorant and body spray, with the faintest scent of the lubricant she gave him for his arm and leg. She loved his scent. It was calming to her and part of her wanted to steal it to switch out with her own from her room, for the nights he wasn't there. Not that he would complain. After taking a deep breath, just to appreciate the smell, she opened her eyes to watch him finish changing. He had dropped his pants to the floor before kicking them towards the bag he used as clothing storage. She admired her own work and how well it complimented his skin, working with the rest of his body to compensate for what he had lost. His muscles were very well defined, with heavy skin-toned scars stretching across many of them. The worst was across his back, through the intricate tattoo of a green dragon. She had done her best to keep the scar from ruining it, but there was nothing she could really do. Genji had cried when he had seen the damage for the first time to it, the only thing he still had from his father since it was a gift for his 20th birthday and representation of Soba. He pulled a pair of pajama pants out of the bag of clothing and pulled them on over his boxers before he climbed into bed on the left side, wanting to be the one closer to the door, but knew Angela wouldn't give up her spot for anything. She was stubborn about that side of the bed being hers when he would rather be the one by the door, just in case someone had  _somehow_ managed to get into the building and make it all the way to them, in an attempt to kill someone. Unlikely, but then again, what are the chances of Overwatch coming to save you from Death's door when you should be dead already?

He snuggled up against her back and pushed his arm under her pillow as she settled down. He moved to give her a kiss as she turned to receive it, as was normal for their bedtime ritual whenever they spent the night together. 

"Good night, Angela." He whispered. 

She gave a soft, content hum before replying. "Good night, Genji. I hope you don't have any nightmares."

"Me as well." He pulled up a holo screen with the wave of his hand. He poked at a button that was on the screen, turning the lights off in the room and dropping them into the pitch black, the only light from the screen now. Tapping another point, a slight click sounded from the door, signaling it had locked. 

"Why are you locking it?" She glanced back as he sighed.

"Last time you gave Jesse pain meds like that, he walked in without knocking because he was a little out of it. I'd rather that not happen this time."

"Fair enough." She shrugged and rolled over again to reclaim her comfiness. Genji finally settled into the bed, his left arm falling gently around Angela, resting in the dip by her stomach as the screen disappeared. He softly planted a kiss to the back of her neck, earning him a soft, sleepy moan. He chuckled at her reaction before burying his face into her hair and back, enjoying the softness they both shared. His hand slid down slightly to rub her lower stomach, thinking of how there was now a child growing there. Their child.

He was starting to relax when Angela screamed and nearly climbed over him in a panic as something had just tried to wiggle into her arms. He grabbed her and pushed her over to his side of the bed, now sitting up with his left arm blocking her from whatever dared threaten her as he quickly turning the lights on. In her place, Soba tilted her head in confusion, wondering why the blonde had left her. Seeing the little green dragon, Genji relaxed and laughed. Angela looked between the creature and its host, adrenaline still pumping.

"Sorry." He looked at her with a smile. "She likes to cuddle." He looked back at Soba, who tilted her head further to the side. Angela huffed at his reaction. He played it off like it was a little prank. She crossed her arms and glared at him as he wiped a tear from his eye, trying to not start laughing again at her expression. "Sorry. I didn't know she was going to pull that either. I'll make her go away." Soba drooped a little, like a dog being scolded, and crawled across the bed to Angela, gently nudging her hand so it was on the little dragon's head. Angela sighed and pet her, scooping her up and moving back to her favored side, laying down and positioning the creature.

"No. It's fine. I'm sure she didn't mean to scare me. Let's try this again." She sighed once again as her fingers stroked down Soba's back, earning her a purr. Genji switched off the lights again and settled down against the blonde, pulling the blanket up over his shoulder, the dragon's low, steady rasping and Angela's calm, quiet breathing his lullaby for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sexy Gency. :) Chapter NSFW and is my first one ever.

Genji once again woke up in a panic. It was quite common for him, in all honesty, happening every week, sometimes more than once. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, eyes staring into the darkness as he threw himself into a sitting position on the bed. He couldn't see anything. Just like when he almost died, when his vision faded. The thought pushed him further into his fears and he threw himself from the bed, slamming his back against the wall, the warm skin and cool paint bringing some relief to his racing mind. His right, metallic hand slipped into his short hair as he curled up a little, bringing his knees to his chest, feeling the grip in his scalp, trying to focus on the sensations of the carpet, wall, and now this pain.

Of course, his dramatic exit of the bed wasn't without casualties. Angela and Soba had both been awoken by the theatrics they had both individually come to know. Angela called up the holo screen and flipped on the lights, her eyes adjusting to the brightness quickly to see Genji's shaking figure next to the desk, shoulders rising and falling dramatically as he tried to catch his breath. She slipped across the bed and onto the floor beside him. 

"Genji..." her voice was calm and soothing, hoping to not have a repeat of when he almost pulled a knife on her. He didn't look up from where he had pressed his face to his arm. She placed a hand on his back, right below his neck, letting him know she was there physically. "I am with you. It's alright." He at last looked up at her after they sat like that for several long minutes, wiping the tears from his face with his left hand. 

"I'm ok. Just... a nightmare." He forced a smile, causing her to sigh. 

"You're not ok. I wish you would let me help you." She chided him. He always deflected her questions and attempts to help him at a time like this. 

"You've helped me enough, doctor." He smiled again and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"What are you going to do if this happens during a mission? It could compromise the whole team. You know that Gabriel-"

"Why are we talking about him?" He interrupted her. It was one of his defense mechanisms and she knew it. "It's 3:32 in the morning. Let's get back to bed."

"Genji." Her voice was firm, causing him to droop and sigh. It reminded him of Hanzo and their father whenever he had done something to upset them. "At least tell me what the nightmare was about." Her voice was calm and soothing again as she rose from her spot on the ground. He rose, only to sit down on the edge of the bed, her sitting next to him, her left hand going to rest on his back and the other to rest in his palm. She watched his face, waiting patiently while he collected his thoughts as he studied the new marks he had made in the wall, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand as though it was a worry stone.

"I dream of my brother." He started slowly. "Our father. That night I should have died. I remember the searing pain of his blade in my back, followed by the fading drone as my body begins to give out. His words as he turned away. Jesse's voice as he and Gabriel lifted me. But I never feel them. Just.... It cuts off as things begin to fade and I... I wake up, feeling like my heart has stopped. I feel numb, like I did then. I realize when I calm that its just my arm and leg, but its scary." He glanced over at her concerned expression and smiled again, wanting the seriousness to stop. "Sorry I kicked you again. You really should sleep on the other side. At least when I hit you, it will be with flesh and bone, not metal."

"Genji...." She sighed. It was true, she often ended up with a bruise when he had an episode (and from the throbbing on her leg, this time was to be no different) but otherwise, he would have probably just climbed over her in the dash for the wall. "It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for. Let us get back to bed." 

He nodded and shifted a little, looking to locate Soba before he tried to lay on her again. She had disappeared during their time on the floor, but he hadn't noticed at all. Angela was already snuggling down into her spot, this time facing towards him. He swung his legs up onto the bed and laid with his back to her, her hand coming up to trace over the scars across his back as he killed the lights again. She did this often, using it as a calming mechanism for him when he did freak out, since he was able to concentrate on her touch and block out the dark thoughts that played at his sanity. He allowed it for several long minutes before turning over to run his fingers through her hair, enjoying the sensation of the thin strands gliding across his skin. Losing his arm had only made him more aware of what he could feel and the thought of losing the sensations forever pushed him to touch things more often. A soft, wanting moan escaped her lips, causing a smile to play at the corners of his mouth. 

His hand slipped to the back of her head as he pulled her closer, their lips meeting in the darkness without any visual assistance. She gave the lightest of moans as he pressed his lips to hers and her arms wormed their way around his neck. He allowed his tongue to slip across her lips before she granted him entrance to her mouth, her tongue meeting his before he managed to pass her teeth. He gave a soft moan of his own as she suckled his tongue, her subtle reminder of her talents when it came to their relationship. After several minutes, they finally parted, both panting and Genji now above Angela, their hot breath mixing between them. Their eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and he looked upon her expression; half lidded eyes begging for his attention and her slight smile letting him know that she had been waiting for his since he had left on the mission over 2 weeks ago. He smirked as he leaned down next to her head, whispering to her as his breath caught up.

"So... can we skip the condoms this time? No real point, after all, right?" There was a slight chuckle in his voice, earning him yet another eye roll from his partner.

"Yes. We can skip it. There's not much use it would serve anyways." With that confirmation, he nipped at her ear, drawing from her a louder moan as her hands went to his shoulder and the back of his head. He moved down a little to her neck and kissed along the sensitive path he had memorized as his hand slipped up under her shirt. She gasped as the cool metal of the cybernetic appendage ghosted over her stomach before switching to the left. He was right handed, so it was reflexive for him to try anything with his right first before he would switch. He nipped the skin at the base of her neck before sucking a little and drawing a heavy moan as she pulled away. "You.... You'll leave a mark...." She whimpered as her eyes started to adjust. He was smiling a little as he pushed her back down gently with the hand that was under her shirt.

"And?"

"And." She continued, but didn't fight the pressure on her chest. "That means that someone will see it."

"Angela, do you really think anyone cares?"

"I care." She pouted. 

"No one can see it when you wear that cute little medic outfit of yours. And besides that, I know you were proud to show the last set off to that Tracer cadet." He bit into the skin on her neck again, sucking harder to make sure that there would in fact be a mark left behind. Angela groaned under him, her nails digging in a little. He moved back over to whisper again. "And above all, you love the feeling of me marking you." 

She protested no more as he nipped and suckled her pale skin, her nails leaving raised trails over his tattooed back. Every so often, he groaned from an especially hard scratch but never pulled away. She managed to plant a few kisses on his neck and ear, biting the latter for a moment to draw a higher pitched moan from him as he stopped and allowed her to abuse his skin for a little. While she nipped at his neck, his hand finally slipped her shirt up to her chest, dropping back a little to gently massage her breast. A light gasp escaped her as she continued, whimpering softly as his warm hand played over the mound of flesh. As she relaxed back down to the mattress, his mouth found its way to the breast he had given all the attention to, licking over the hardened nipple a few times before sucking gently. She hummed a little as she relaxed into the feeling, a sudden gasp slipping from her lips as his other hand, much colder than the first, began to knead the neglected skin. She felt him smile around the nipple in his mouth as he pinched the other gently, causing her to slightly shiver as he pulled away. 

She took this moment to pull her shirt the rest of the way off and drop it off the side of the bed to the floor. Genji ran his hands over her exposed body a few times before leaning in to kiss her once more, her arms sliding around his neck yet again as they played in each other's mouths. As they pulled away to breathe, she nipped at his lower lip, drawing another soft moan from him, his hand slipping down to her crotch in response to play at the slight dampness that had been caught by her panties. She released him as she whimpered, him chuckling and giving her a quick kiss before sitting back. He moved down her body, stopping to plant a gentle kiss on her lower stomach as her fingers weaved their way through his hair, a near silent apology to their child, as though he would upset it from what they were planning to do.

"So," he started as he sat up and began to work her panties off before discarding them to the floor, "What are we going to name it?" Angela thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. We have over half a year to think of a name." She offered as she spread her legs a little for him, knees bent. He scootched up and rested his cheek against one of them. 

"I know, but I was wondering if you would allow me to offer a name." His fingers traced little designs up and down her outer thigh, not caring that it was with his replacement hand. He avoided the area that he was pretty sure he had kicked earlier, planning to spoil the skin with kisses later.

"I'm listening."

"Suzume." He sat back a little and stopped running his fingers over her skin, hands each resting on a knee.

"Suzume? Why that? I'm assuming you have a reason."

"I do. My father used to call me Suzume. It means sparrow. It.... was just a little pet name he had for me. I miss hearing it, honestly. Even if I can never hear my father call me that again, I thought, perhaps, I could pass it on." Angela smiled as she ran a hand through his hair again.

"Suzume Ziegler." She mused, a slight smile on her lips. "I think it would be cute. Boy or girl?"

"Suzume is traditionally a feminine name, but my father did call me that." He let his fingers slip over the wet folds of skin between her legs as he spoke, drawing a long and desperate moan from her as she gripped the pillow under her head. He chuckled and slipped a finger into her, licking his lips as he heard her gasp. He slowly slid the digit out before pushing back in, enjoying the breathy whimpers and whines the woman he loved made. So many other women had been in her position beneath him, but none were nearly as beautiful in his eyes. 

He moved up to nip at her breast again, her hands finding their way to his hair, which she gripped as he pushed a second in. She was soaked, so it slipped in easily, drawing yet another heavy and desperate moan from her. He enjoyed watching her writhe beneath him, feeling her grind against his fingers, hear her wordless pleas. He switched to the other side of her chest, being sure to give both her breasts equal attention before sitting up and pulling his fingers from her. She whined as he did, him chuckling as he licked at the tangy wetness that coated his fingers.

"Daijobu?" He chuckled, watching her, enjoying all the stimulation she was providing his senses. "Are you ok?" He translated himself as she got comfortable again.

"I'm fine." She panted and whined again, fingers sliding over her own slickness and rubbing gently, not wanting to let the feelings he had awoken in her fade. 

"Just checking." Once he was satisfied with how clean his fingers were, he pushed her legs apart and flicked his tongue across her opening. She arched into it, pressing her head back into the pillow, her hands gripping his short hair. He lapped at the wet hole, enjoying the taste, hands pressed into her tights to keep her from kneeing him in the side of the head as she had once, when she twitched from overstimulation. His tongue played at the sensitive bundle of nerves right above her entrance, her grip tightening as he grazed his teeth over it before pulling away. Her breath was little desperate puffs as he looked over her, taking a moment to remove both his boxers and pajama pants at the same time. He sighed as he finally allowed himself to grasp his hardness, giving it a few slow strokes as he sank back from sitting up on his knees. Angela didn't allow him to play with himself for long, though. Once she came back to her senses a little more, she pushed herself off the mattress and moved closer to Genji, pushing his hand away from his cock and started to gently pull her hand up the length. She gave a soft lick at the tip before slipping it into her mouth, giving a little moan as she pushed him to the back of her throat. He moaned much louder than either of them had before, fighting the urge to buck his hips and push further into her throat, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate it. Her tongue played at the underside, dragging slowly as she sucked him off. His fingers gripped the sheets as he watched her, thoughts becoming jumbled and a mess. 

She slowly picked up her pace, using her hand to help him along. His fingers dug into her back, nails scraping and the tips of the cybernetic catching a little but not scratching. He pushed her a little faster as saliva began to drip from the corners of her mouth, unable to swallow it as she moved. His moans came faster as she worked, louder and longer. She pulled away when she was satisfied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He whimpered in protest, but accepted their situation; he knew something better was coming. He met her lips again as he pushed her back, causing her to fall to the sheets and blanket, making sure her head was on a pillow. They panted as he pulled back again, a little saliva caught between their lips for a moment. 

"Ready?" He asked, kissing at her jaw. She nodded.

"Yes. Whenever you are." He kissed at her cheek again, lining himself up with her and pushing in. She moaned in his ear, long and high pitched, as she arched into the feeling of him stretching her gently. He bit his lower lip to keep from doing the same, wanting nothing to keep him from hearing her in ecstasy. She panted and started pushing against him, unsatisfied with the slow pace he had decided to start with. "Don't tease." 

"Ok, ok." He laughed lightly and leaned back a little to get better leverage. He matched the speed she was moving at so she would settle down. As he moved, her breathing became gasps and moans, whimpers and near silent pleas for more. As he pushed in again, she gave a loud, short moan, her hand flying to her mouth, biting down on her palm to silence herself. Genji stopped for a moment, pulling her hand away and kissing the skin where she had bitten. "No, Angie. I want to hear you. No one can hear us." Her room was a different story; the morning after usually was accented by a grumpy Morrison who was woken up by Angela screaming and a couple joking comments from Ana. Genji's neighbors were Jesse, who could sleep through a train wreck happening in his room and the other side was empty. She bit her lip as he started up again, trying to silence herself still. Since she wasn't allowed to bite her hand to smother the sounds she made, she dragged her nails over his back. He no longer paused like he used when her nails caught the metal parts she had placed on him, though she could have swore he still flinched when she hit the spine. He didn't care when he was with her like this. he was distracted from his dwindling human parts. He had her. What more could he want?

He sat back and lifted her legs, moving them over his shoulders in an attempt to bury himself deeper into her. Her hands grasped at the pillow behind her, but didn't give much in the way of something to grip. There was nothing solid for her to hold as her body began to tighten. He watched her beneath him, her hands wandering and grasping for anything that would give her relief, her face contorting into a concentrated scrunch, her breath labored and heavy. He at last took pity on her and leaned forward, taking her right hand with his left, feeling her short nails dig into the flesh. Her other found its way to his replacement shoulder, careful not to catch on anything important. She whined his name, prompting him to move faster, pounding her into the mattress. German and English curses and pleas flooded his ears, though he only understood a few, but it didn't matter. He was so far gone that he wouldn't remember most of them to try to get her to translate. 

Genji's movements became more erratic as he felt himself on the edge of his orgasm. He gasped and moaned, the sounds of him enjoying their time together music to her ears. It was one of the hottest things about him; he was never silent during sex, which was the real reason why she had taken to sex in his room, not hers. She gave a high pitch whine as she felt her stomach tighten. Genji took this as a sign, wetting his lips and forcing himself to swallow.

"C'mon, Angela." He panted, leaning down once again to kiss her. As he pulled away, she whispered in her ear, as pushed once again into her, nearly breathless. "Cum for me, my angel." 

His words drove her over the edge as her body seized around him. Her nails dug into his back or slid off the synthetic metal skin. She screamed in his ear, which would be ringing for at least the next several minutes. Her breath was nothing but sharp inhales as he kissed her neck, comforting her as he drove into her, so close to his own. He spilled forth into her with a shuddering moan, the warmth making her twitch again as her body tried to adjust to the foreign substance. He slowed to a stop as her body relaxed onto the bed, panting and moaning ever so softly. He pulled out and smiled, finally allowing himself to relax and enjoy the afterglow, sighing heavily as he was finally able to catch his breath. She shuddered every so often after, each time with a short whimper. Each time, Genji committed her face to memory.

The moment didn't last long. As Angela was finally coming down from her high, the door handle jiggled. A slurred voice came through the door. "Wait.... did I lock myself out again...." 

Genji sighed and got up as Angela looked over. "I got this." He assured her as he pulled his pants back on. He unlocked the door and met with a drugged up McCree. 

"Wait.... my door doesn't..."

"Jesse, you're one room over." 

"Ohhhhhh." He smiled, still out of it from the medication he had earlier. For someone who drank as much as he did, the anesthetics really messed with him. He stood there for a moment, Genji getting impatient. 

"Jesse..... next..... door..... over. No matter how long you stand there, this won't be your room." 

"Ok." He turned and wandered the next door over, opening it and walking in. Genji rolled his eyes as he locked the door again. 

"Is he alright?" Angela asked from the bed, already curled up in the blankets. 

"Yes, he's fine. I told you before, those meds do weird things to him." He shook his head as he returned, stripping down again and joining her. He pressed his body to hers, both of them groaning quietly as they fit together and their warmth melded. 

"Alright. Good night, Genji....." She yawned. He kissed her cheek as she turned to meet him, delivering a second kiss to her lips. She settled back down into the blanket, exhausted.

"Good night, Angela. Dai suki." He whispered to her. He got a jumbled mess that sounded more like 'uhluhyutoooooo' than I love you too, but he just chuckled and kissed the back of her head, snuggling in to go to sleep with her in his arms.


End file.
